Regret
by Eunhacii
Summary: a songfiction that inspired by Arianna's song. One Last Time. Cast: Krisbaek


Regret

Story by: Secii

Cast: Byun Baekhyun and Wu Yifan

Ide dan Cerita murni milik saya, maaf bila bertebaran typo

Inspired by One Last Time – Arianna Grande

Happy Reading! ^^

-Baek POV-

Aku menatap dua pasangan yang tengah bergandengan tangan, keduanya saling tertawa bahagia sedangkan aku hanya bisa menatap diam mereka berdua.

Yifan…sebahagiakah itu kau dengannya?

-#-#-#-#-

Dentuman musik keras, bau alcohol yang menyengat serta tawa wanita-wanita malam membuat club ini semakin riuh. Tubuhku asyik bergoyang mengikuti dentuman lagu yang keluar dari speaker bersama pria maupun wanita yang tak kukenal, sesekali mereka menyentuh tubuhku. Tak masalah… aku sudah terbiasa dengan hal seperti ini.

Di tengah riuhnya suasana club ini ditambah keramaian yang semakin bertambah di lantai dansa aku menangkap sosok pria. Yifan. Dia rupanya datang di club ini, mataku terus mengikutinya sampai akhirnya manik itu menatapiku kembali, terlihat jelas tatapan kecewa dari maniknya. Aku terdiam dengan berusaha mengumpulkan keberanianku untuk menghampirinya.

"Hey Yifan" aku rasa aku sudah cukup berani, kini aku berdiri didepannya. Di depan pria yang aku cintai dulu… dan masih aku cintai. Aku berusaha tersenyum manis kearahnya tetapi ia masih menatapiku dengan tatapan kecewa miliknya.

 _" Feel like a failure_

 _Cause I know that I failed you_

 _I should've done you better…."_

"Hey Baek" suara beratnya membuat kudukku meremang, tatapan matanya tajam menghujatku. Sekali lagi… seperti masa lalu, aku terkunci dengan tatapan itu.

"Mm… kau sendiri?"

"Ya, Jessie tidak suka dengan suasana club malam"

"Sayang sekali… padahal club malam seru" aku memerhatikannya yang mengambil gelas whisky lalu meminumnya dengan nikmat. Aku menunggunya menyelesaikan minumannya.

"Memang seru, tapi setidaknya aku tahu…. Ia wanita baik-baik yang tidak suka kehidupan malam".

" _And I know, and I know, and I know_

 _She gives you everything but boy I couldn't give it you…"_

"Ah….ya benar" aku memesan segelas cocktail kepada bartender lalu meminumnya sedikit. Aku paham. Aku bukan peminum yang baik dan Yifan pun kaget melihatku menghabiskan cocktail yang kupesan. Tapi ini cara terakhir… cara terakhir aku mendapatkan perhatiannya. Bukannya sindiran atau tatapan kecewa darinya.

" _So one last time_

 _I need to be the one who take you home_

 _One more time_

 _I promise after that I'll let you go"_

Aku terhuyung menabrak badannya, aku merasakan tangannya yang kokoh menompangku.

"Yak! Byun Baekhyun!" aku menaruh kepalaku di bahunya, melingkarkan lenganku di lehernya. Maaf Yifan… tapi ini satu-satunya cara untuk menarik perhatianmu.

"Lebih baik kau membawanya pulang sobat" terdengar suara bartender club memerintahnya, aku semakin memepetkan tubuhku padanya.

"Mm…pulang…" aku berpura-pura mabuk berat padahal aku hanya mabuk sedikit, terasa dia mengangkat badanku, aku menyembunyikan wajahku di dadanya. Aroma parfum yang ia kenakan membuatku tenang. Ya…. Aku merindukan aroma parfum ini. Detak jantungnya yang tertangkap oleh kupingku sangat menenangkan dan membuatku terbuai, tetapi… dia bukanlah milikku lagi. Dia milik wanita itu.

-#-#-#-#-

Aku tahu ini bukan apartment milikku, aku hafal dari aroma yang mengudara ini. Ini miliknya, milik Yifan. Dia meletakanku di ranjangnya dan aku tahu ia duduk disebelah ranjang sambil menghela nafas. Tiap helaannya terdengar jelas. Aku ingin dia… aku ingin helaan itu diselipkan namaku, sekali saja dan aku berjanji akan melepaskannya sesudah itu.

Aku menarik tubuhnya ke atas ranjang, ia jatuh tepat diatasku dan aku membuka mata

"Baekhyun… " tubuhku bergetar hebat ketika dia menyebutkan namaku, tanganku seketika melingkar dilehernya, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang mengunci sambil mendekati wajahku perlahan.

" _I don't deserve it, I know I don't deserve it_

 _But stay with me a minute I swear I'll make it worth it"_

Pakaian sudah berserakan di bawah ranjang, jarak yang memisahkan aku dan dia sudah tidak ada. Yang ada hanya suara lenguhan, bibir yang beradu dan berakhir dengan desahan.

"Hmpph…aah…Yi-Yifanh…" caranya mencumbuku, caranya memanjakan tubuhku membuat gairah ini memanas. Tidak jauh berbeda dengannya, ia juga menikamati tiap kali aku bias melenguhkan namanya. Tangannya yang hangat menelusuri tiap jengkal tubuhku dan rasanya seperti tersengat listrik, tubuhku bergetar hebat tiap kali penelusuran itu disertai dengan belaian darinya.

"Nhh…Yifanh…mhh…ja-janganh…" aku tahu betul, akan sangat percuma ketika aku mengatakan jangan atau tidak. Aku tahu kata-kata itu akan memperlambat permainan ini. Ya… aku memang sengaja.

"Baekh…" dia berbisik tertahan dikupingku, mengulum pelan kupingku yang menyebabkan getaran dalam tubuhku semakin menjadi-jadi. Tubuhku terhentak tiap kali ia menggerakan pinggulnya, sekujur tubuhku lemas karena kenikamtan yan ia berikan. Aku berusaha merengkuhnya lalu melumat bibirnya. Decakan, kecapan ditambah hisapan tak pernah membuatku bosan dengan bibirnya. Sesekali aku menggigiti rahangnya meninggalkan tanda kemerahan. Tak berbeda denganku, ia juga meninggalkan tanda di badanku. Leher, bahu, dada dan beberapa di tengkuk ku.

Permainan ini terhitung cukup lama, bibirku sudah merekah hebat akibat hisapannya, tenggorokan ku sudah terasa kering dan serak karena tak henti-hentinya meneriaki namanya karena titik terdalamku dihantam habis-habisan, aku meremas bantal menyalurkan rasa nikmat dan sedikit perihnya. Pikiranku tidak jernih lagi, tertutup oleh kenikmatan yang ia berikan.

"A-akkhh…! Yifanh aku ingin keluarh…" perutku serasa diremas kuat-kuat, aku hafal rasa ini. Ini tandanya akan klimaks.

"Shh…bersama Baekh!" aku merasakan miliknya menengang sempurna di dalamku, ini tandanya ia juga akan klimaks.

"Baekh!"

"Yifanh!"

Kami klimaks bersama, setelah itu kami tumbang dan tertidur bersama.

-#-#-#-#-

Sinar matahari menembus jendela apartmentnya, aku menggeliat pelan lalu membuka mata. Disampingku terlihat dia yang masih tertidur pulas, aku menggulum senyum melihat wajahnya tidurnya yang sekarang wajah itu bukan milikku lagi. Aku mengambil bajuku yang berserakan dan mulai menggenakannya, setelah itu aku mencari pena dan kertas dan mulai menulis pesan.

" _Can't you forgive me?_

 _At least just temporarily_

 _I know that this is my fault_

 _I should've been more careful"_

Aku menaruh pesan itu dimeja nakas. Mengecup keningnya untuk yang terakhir kali.

"Mianhae… Saranghae…. Wu Yifan".

-#-#-#-#-

Aku berjalan menikmati udara pagi, menghembuskan nafas sesekali melihat gumpalan uap yang kubuat.

" _I know I should've fought it_

 _At least just being honest…"_

Jalanan masih lenggang, aku memasukan tangan kedalam saku celanaku. Mengingat kembali pesan yang kutinggalkan….

 _Baby I don't care if you got her in your heart_

 _All I really care if you wake up in my arms…_

 _One last time I need to be the one who take you home… Yifan_

 _-Byun-_

-Fin-


End file.
